The Boy and his Human Demon Fox Thing
by ForMyLove-LoveIsLove
Summary: Kyuubi now has a body of his own and Naruto must suffer the consequences of the fox's actions... like being his sex toy... or something more. Wait, is there even a plot?
1. We Can Explain?

**Message from Kori**  
random story  
random attempt at KyuuNaru  
random excuse to practice writing smut, so sue me (ok, i was just kidding about the sueing me part. please don't sue me)

Disclaimer: i no own (even if i forget to put the disclaimer DX)

The Boy and his Human Demon Fox Thing  
Chapter 1  
We Can Explain?

He could feel the hot breath of the man on top of him against his skin. He could feel the hands exploring every inch of his body and the hungry lips crashing his. Clothes were scattered around, ignored for the moment. Blue eyes met with gold and the next thing he knew, he was bent over on his knees, waiting for what he knew would come after.

The blonde boy's face turned red. The golden eyed man just smirked. They've been staring at each other for well over a minute now. Each time the man would try to get closer, the boy would only move away.

"I wouldn't mind doing it again," the orange haired man stated.

"Of course you wouldn't, pervert!" the blonde yelled.

"Don't get mad at me, Naruto. You're the one who was fine with it"

"That's because when you said 'test out some things' I thought you meant things like jumping from roofs, running around the village, sparring, or something but not… You know…" Naruto replied, now in a darker shade of red **(+)**.  
"Hey, at least now I know I'm functioning properly," the orange haired man said as if it were an everyday thing to say then added, "Plus you seemed to be enjoying it last night"

"Not the point, Kyuubi!"

Naruto is not really sure of what exactly happened but he managed to somehow give Kyuubi his own flesh and blood body. Now, all that was fine and dandy since the blonde had him on a(n imaginary) leash but wasn't expecting to be tricked into helping the now human fox release fifteen years of sexual tension.

"Aw, is my kit pouting?" Kyuubi mockingly asked.

"N-No! Of Course not!" Naruto angrily shouted, pounding on the man's chest.

Naruto has a lot of explaining to do… to Jiraiya… which is right about now since he just walked through the door.

"Uh… We can explain?" the boy and the fox said in unison.

**Random Comments from the Authoress That People Might Not Read Anyways:**  
Really short and random... hopefully, i'll continue with this  
Oh, and if i do continue this, Kyuubi will be OoC and stuff (coughlikekyuunarucough)

**(+)** now in a darker shade of red... sounds like some kind of commercial and stuff...


	2. When'd I Promise That!

**Message from Kori**  
about time i finished this, right? The reason it took so long was because I can't write yaoi... yeah...

Diclaimer: can I at least own a piece of Kishimoto's mind? no? dam!

The Boy and his Human Demon Fox Thing  
Chapter 2  
When'd I Promise That?

"So let me get this straight," Jiraiya said, "You took a nap and when you woke up, Kyuubi had his own body"

Naruto nodded. He had just finished explaining to his teacher that the orange haired man was Kyuubi and all he knew about the cause of Kyuubi having his own body (which is absolutely nothing). The blonde glanced the now human fox, who was barely even paying attention to the conversation (or is he? T_T). Kyuubi's body was that of a handsome young man with wild fiery orange hair and dangerous golden eyes. He was currently wearing form fitting black skinny jeans and a black long-sleeved shirt that revealed a small strip of skin between the rim of the pants and the shirt, loose on the right sleeve (since the left was missing) and tight around the torso. The man had a playful but mysterious look and had the aura that screamed "MESS WITH ME AND DIE!" which is most likely true (ya think? DX). This man had the beauty to steal anyone's heart… Though that doesn't change the fact that this attractive man had to have sex with him of all people! Oh what did he do to deserve this fate?

"So what happened from the time you woke up to now?" Jiraiya asked, sensing something did happen.

"You see…" Naruto started, his face now turning red.

"Naruto," Kyuubi smirked, "It's not _that_ bad"

"What do you mean not THAT bad!" Naruto cried, getting redder by the second.

"Someone tell me what happened," Jiraiya interrupted.

"First, Naruto freaked out and started throwing pillows at me! PILLOWS! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT #!*% HURT! I MEAN, HE #!*% STUFF THE BLASTED THING WITH #!*% SHARP KUNAIS! KUNAIS!" Kyuubi angrily yelled (as Jiraiya tried his hardest to keep his laughter in) then quickly calmed down, "As I was saying, after being assaulted by those accursed kunai stuffed pillows and Naruto screaming #!*% Bloody Murder, I had to explain to the boy that I am Kyuubi, THEE KYUUBI!, and not some axe murderer. I mean, do I look like I have an axe anywhere on me? No!" At this point, Naruto felt like crawling into a pit to hide from the embarrassment as Kyuubi continued. "After convincing the boy that I really am the Kyuubi in a body that came completely out of nowhere, I have no explanation so don't ask me" Naruto held his breathe as he prayed that Kyuubi wouldn't tell Jiraiya what had happened in that point of the story. "We decided to go to sleep but since I ended up destroying all the #!*% pillows THAT COULD ROT IN #!*% FOR ALL I CARE, we had to make do with what we had and Naruto is still mad at me for using him as a pillow. It's not my fault he makes a comfortable pillow, now is it?"

Naruto stared at Kyuubi. Did Kyuubi actually lie about what really happened last night?

"So that's all?" Jiraiya asked.

The boy and the fox man nodded. The white haired man stared at them for a moment then sighed, "I'll go write a letter to Tsunade"

After the sanin left, Naruto turned to Kyuubi to say his thanks but the man interrupted him.

"Now that the old man's gone, we can continue where we left off!" With a happy smile on his face, he picked up the blonde and dropped him on the bed.

"K-Kyuubi!" Naruto yelled, "What are you talking about? What do you mean where we left off?"

"But Naruto," Kyuubi said, his voice sounding hurt but the predatory smile saying that he's faking, "You promised!"

"Promised what?" The blonde asked, his arms crossed above his chest. The fox's smile grew even more, making Naruto regret asking.

"Why Naruto," Kyuubi spoke, his voice getting husky with hunger as he positioned himself above the blonde, "Last night, you promised to be my slave"

"What?" Naruto cried, "When'd the #!*% did I promise that?"

"It doesn't matter," the man stated as his hands started to roam the blonde's body, "A promise is a promise and Uzumaki Naruto never breaks his promise, am I right?"

Naruto pouted. He had to chose between keeping a promise he either never made or made when he wasn't in the right state of mind or go against his ninja way of always keeping promises. While deep in thought, the blonde didn't notice Kyuubi stripping him bare until he felt an oddly cold breeze.

"What the #!*% ?" Naruto yelled. Kyuubi just rolled his eyes.

"You took too long so I decided for you," he simply explained as he massaged the boy's member in his firm grip. Naruto clutched the sheets beneath him as he struggled to keep the noises in his throat from escaping, not wanting to give the man the satisfaction of knowing what his touch is doing to him. He wasn't going to admit that he wanted this, even if he did last night (which he still won't admit out loud). Kyuubi nuzzled his head against the boy's neck, purposely releasing warm breathes to tease him and watch him shiver, then proceeded to bite and suck a part of the neck that he knew to be extremely sensitive.

"Nn!"

"How cute! You're already hard!"

"Shut u-!"

Kyuubi squeezed the blonde's hard member.

"Nn!" Naruto's breathing become heavy as the blonde continued his losing struggle. Kyuubi, seeing this, grinded his hips against the boy.

"Aah! B- #!*% !"

"You know…"

Grind.

"Nn!"

"…you love it"

"No I-!" Grind. "Aah!"

Kyuubi sat up and grabbing Naruto's legs, lifted them up in the air and lowered his head to lick the certain area he planned on penetrating then trailed it to the tip of his member. The blonde squirmed at the touch of the wet muscle. The man positioned himself at the boy's entrance as he distracted him with a kiss and without warning, thrust himself inside his kit.

Arching his back in response, Naruto pushed himself more onto the man.

"Hehe! Told ya you like it!" Kyuubi purred.

"Shut up and get moving!" the blonde growled. The golden eyed man, after a few seconds of looking shocked, evilly grinned at the boy, "A little impatient, are we?"

"Shut up!"

**When'dIPromiseThat? EMPTY SPACE! When'dIPromiseThat?**

Jiraiya was walking back down the hall to his room when two beautiful ladies happened to be in his line of sight. Jiraiya frowned. He recognized those girls from last night. They were the ones who didn't like his books for some reason. They seem to be too engrossed in their conversation to notice him.

"That was so hot! We are so lucky to have seen that!" one of them giggled.

"I know!" the other said, "Do you think they're related?"

"How can they not be!"

"What of they're father and son?"

"No! They can't be father and son!"

"Why not?"

"Cause it's sexier if they're brothers" the first explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Too bad we forgot our cameras," the two sadly sighed in unison. They notice Jiraiya coming up to them and before he could say anything, the first lady grabbed him by the shoulders and sternly said, "I will bow down to your awesomeness if you made a really good explicit Icha Icha Yaoi style, especially if they are based off the two guys in Room 66!"

"Room 66?" Jiraiya asked but the two women had already started leaving.

'_Room 66 is the room we're staying in…_' he thought heading to the room, unsure if he wants to know what's going on inside. The door was left open and the sanin could hear Naruto and Kyuubi's voices coming out.

"Harder!" Naruto cried.

"Nn! With pleasure," Kyuubi responded.

Jiraiya's eyes widened. Surely they're not doing what he thinks they're doing, right?

"Aah!"

Jiraiya peeked inside and his jaw dropped at the scene. Kyuubi and Naruto were… The girls… They wanted... Jiraiya quickly took out a small notebook and quickly wrote down materials thought he might need and slowly walked away, quietly closing the door. He headed down the hall, wondering if there's a nearby place that sells video cameras.

**When'dIPromiseThat? EMPTY SPACE! When'dIPromiseThat?**

"K-Kyuubi!" Naruto moaned, tightly clutching onto the man's shoulders.

"Naruto," Kyuubi called, "Promise me no one will touch you... like I do. Promise me that you'll belong to me and only me!"

"I promise," the blonde replied between his panting. Kyuubi pounded into Naruto, making sure to hit that special spot. Naruto cried out in ecstasy. The man on top him came to a stop, the blonde releasing a whine.

"Do you want more?" Kyuubi asked, smiling when the boy subconsciously nodded. The man thought he was probably pushing his luck but his kit's reaction told him otherwise. He caressed the boy's member as he pretended to think about giving the boy his release.

"Only if you promise to let me have you wherever and whenever I want," Kyuubi purred.

"O-Ok! Just please!" Naruto moaned, getting impatient. The man chuckled at how easy that was before repeatedly thrusting himself as hard as he can while hitting that certain spot. It wasn't long before Naruto release his seeds into Kyuubi's hand and Kyuubi following afterwards into the blonde.

Naruto tried to level his breathing but suddenly felt sleepy. Odd... He shouldn't be sleepy since they woke up not too long ago. His eyelids became heavy and the last thing he saw was Kyuubi's smirking face.

"Sleep well," Kyuubi cheerfully whispered as put away a small vial of essence. He was quite glad he obtained it the last time Naruto was asleep. Who knew that there were people who carry around essences that put others to sleep, much less make them. Oh, the many silly things humans make… even if they come in handy for situations like this. The demon man got off the bed and cleaned himself. He put on his clothes as he thought out his plans. Once he looked presentable, Kyuubi was out the door… though a question lingered in the back of his mind.

'_Why didn't the kit bleed like he did last time?_'

**Random Comments from the Authoress That People Might Not Read Anyways:  
**uhh... yeah... i know i fail at yaoi scenes...  
but hey, I get A for effort, right?  
but yeah, that last line there... yeah... Kyuubi may be a demon but he's so innocent at the same time XD Kyuubi, it only bleeds the first time! XD cookies for those who get it!  
beginning's just for comedy and... moving things along? same with the random OC's... or are they?  
next chapter will be up when I finish it...


End file.
